In order to effectively generate printed images using various ink transfer techniques and systems known to those of ordinary skill in the art (e.g., thermal inkjet technology), ink-receiving print media having particular characteristics must be employed. Ideally, to achieve maximum efficiency, print media should be able to provide a number of benefits and advantages including, without limitation, a high level of light-fastness, a high level of smear-fastness, and the ability to quickly and completely absorb ink materials in a manner which minimizes or avoids image distortion. As used herein, the terms “light-fast”, “light-fastness”, and the like refer to the capacity of a print media to retain images thereon in a stable manner without substantial fading, blurring, distortion, and the like over time in the presence of natural or man-made light. The terms “smear-fast”, “smear-fastness”, and the like, as used herein, refer to the production of images that exhibit minimal to no smearing or blurring when rubbed or otherwise physically engaged with a variety of objects.
Of particular concern are so-called “pick-up tire” markings and pressure markings. “Pick-up tire markings” may occur when, for example, a surface contaminant is transferred from a component of the printing apparatus (e.g., a roller used to pick up the print media and transport in through the printer) to the print media. Pressure markings (sometimes referred to as “fingerprinting”) may occur due to pressure applied to the printed image by the print operator's hands, fingers, and the like. Pick-up tire markings and pressure markings may generate printed images wherein the dot size in the contaminated or marked regions of the print media is overspread or increased relative to the dot size in the uncontaminated or unmarked regions. This causes the printed images to appear smeared or blurred.
It is known in the art to apply coating formulations to one or more ink-receiving surfaces of a print media in an attempt to achieve a number of desirable results. However, such coating formulations often cause images to be generated which are not substantially light-fast and/or substantially smear-fast. That is, the images produced on the coated print media may still exhibit pick-up tire markings and/or pressure markings and may appear faded, blurred, and/or distorted over time.